dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Will
|Race = Human|Gender = Male|Occupation = Martial Artist|Allegiance = Z Fighters}} Will (ウィル, Wiru) is the first child and oldest son of Morgan and Vicki, the older brother of Toni, the nephew of Ben and Erica, and Logan and Debbie, the cousin of Dylan, Josh and Trina, and also the grandson of Jason and Leslie and Toby and Trish. Appearance Will is is a young child of slim, built like a twig skinny build and average height with a slender yet frame athletic less muscular physique. He has the blue eyes, fair skin complexion and short, flat, messy spiky black hair. Will has a necklace with a Pendant that looks like a tomoe in his Jackson symbol of the American Team and Z Fighters from his maternal grandfather, Jason. As a child, Will wearing his main outfit consisted of a White short collared T-Shirt, Black shorts, white socks and black-and-white martial arts boots. Will have his outfit more or less stayed the same, with the addition of his Necklace he received from his Mother of the entire manga and anime Dragon Ball series and movies. As a preteen, Will had his main battle outfit changed a bit. He changed into a long sleeved collared shirt, blue vest, black sweatpants, white socks and blue Kung Fu shoes. He also wears black fingerless gloves and tape on his leg. During his training with Jared, He changed his shirt into a similar shirt to Jared's though he only copied the Shirt that went half way down. He tweaked it a bit and sewn it into a shirt that goes completely down. He also wears a Leaf Headband. This outfit will be used more or less until his time as a young martial artist and great fighter at a young age. As a teenager, Will grew taller height than his cousins, his new main significant battle outfit attire consists of a mesh long sleeved shirt, a black short sleeved jacket, black pants, leg tape and black ninja martial arts boots. As a young adult, Will a somewhat tall man with messy black hair. Will changing his outfit attire into new martial arts dark blue Gi and turning himself in, his outfit changed drastically. He wears a black and blue open vest with pure white undershirt. Also wears a Black Sash, and a pair of Black pants with a pair of boots with white linens. He also donned his gloves as well as put tape on his arms now. Personality Will is can be described as a friendly, goofy, understanding, compassionate, protective, happy, caring, serious, kindhearted, honest, gentle, cheerful, energetic, independent, clever, intelligent, optimistic, knowledgeable and loyal martial artist like his friends and family along with his friends in adventures and future like Z Fighters as the Earth's Special Forces to protect Earth, Spencer World and the entire universe from the evil powerful forces and destruction. But he also can be a bit harsh, less arrogant and critical if the situation calls for it, because of his family's history and legacy from their past, Will is the very brave, strong-willed, determined, helpful, thoughtful, tough and stronger fighter of the new American Team like Z Fighters. Biography Background Will is born on Dragon Ball Z Garlic Jr. Saga Will's appears on the episode when Majin Buu Saga He's mentioned by Film Appearances The Revenge of Super Buu In the ending credits of the movie, Dead Zone Will's first appears as a preteen at age eleven, The World's Strongest Will's last appearance as a teenager, Power Manga and Anime Will is the most master martial artist and his power level is 333, 8776.00. He's can combine the Microscopic Vision to anticipate the foe's move and use the 360 Degree Vision to strike the Ki energy points as a counter. Using his father's strength, and his mother's speed, he can keep toe-to-toe with blinding fast characters. Films In Video games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight - * Ki Blast - * Ki Sense - * Kiai - * Ability Learning - * 360-Degree Vision - * Microscopic Vision - * Telescopic Vision - * Telepathy - * Telekinesis - * Ninjustu - * Taijutsu - Will should excel in this way of fighting, but due to conflicts, he had to pause. He can still use this fighting style. * Master Combatant - * Chi Blocking - * Paralysis Inducement - * Intelligence - * Knowledge Replication - Transformations Unlock Potential Will Equipment * Sword - Video Games Appearances Will is the playable character in the following video games appearances include: Voice Actors * Japanese: * FUNimation dub: Sam Riegal (kid/preteen, most media) Battles Movies * Will, Josie, Trivia * Will's name Japanese name means (ウィル or Wiru) is in English Baby Names the meaning of the name Will is: Resolute protector; will. * In German Baby Names the meaning of the name Will is: Will-helmet. Famous Bearers: poet and playwright William Shakespeare (1564-1616) and William Wordsworth. * In Teutonic Baby Names the meaning of the name Will is: Strong helmet. * In American Baby Names the meaning of the name Will is: Will-helmet. Famous Bearers: poet and playwright William Shakespeare (1564-1616) and William Wordsworth. * It is of Old English, Old German and English origin, and the name Will means "desiring peace; determined protector". Will is a variant form of Wilfred (Old English). Will is also a form of William (Old German): from wil meaning "will". Will is also used as a form of Willie (English), and a form of Willis (Old English). See also Bill. * He often folds his arms and closes his eyes when in deep thought on his mind. * Will's favorite hobby is walking, practice music, martial arts and likes to carve into trees. * Will's favorite food is bacon cheeseburger and barbecue potato chips. * Will's favorite vehicle is air solar surfboard. * Will's favorite color is black. * Will's likes to do in his free time: Playing a Guitar. Gallery kazumaru_by_sbgirl04_dc52lxe-pre-1.jpg|Will Jackson as a preteen kazumaru_by_sbgirl04_dc52lxe-pre-2.jpg kazumaru_by_sbgirl04_dc52lxe-pre-3.jpg kazumaru_by_sbgirl04_dc52lxe-pre-4.jpg kazumaru_by_sbgirl04_dc52lxe-pre.jpg dc1l991-89e5e5db-a660-4ac0-9ad4-99829f1a0a93-3.png dc1l991-89e5e5db-a660-4ac0-9ad4-99829f1a0a93-1.png dc1l991-89e5e5db-a660-4ac0-9ad4-99829f1a0a93-2.png dc1l991-89e5e5db-a660-4ac0-9ad4-99829f1a0a93.png dc4i5vi-b0fc1d38-cc63-4564-b305-6e75fb5149ac-1.png dcpkg2z-c6422d7b-7c6c-403c-8a44-2338be3a5df6-2.png dc3u7vm-4c2540c4-c29a-40db-b323-f76e6d79461d.png dc3u7vm-4c2540c4-c29a-40db-b323-f76e6d79461d-1.png References # Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, 1999 # Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone # Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Arts Champions Category:Tournament fighters Category:Citizens Category:Civilians Category:Siblings Category:Video games where Will is playable Category:Swordsmen Category:Ninjas Category:Husbands Category:Fathers Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Z Fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:Film characters Category:Filler characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Superheroes